The Gleam
by sindotramente
Summary: One shot? A SHIELD agent, archaeologist, finds a glowing orb in the depths of a ruined city. The orb moves and inserts itself into a body of a new host. What will happen? what will be the archaeologist connection with the Avengers.


She woke up in a hospital bed In SHIELD's med bay. The last thing she remembered was a glowing orb flying towards her when she was in the forgotten dungeon of long-lost city in southern Europe. She was on a mission to find an old relic which might be dangerous if in the wrong hands. Her mind told her that the orb was the thing Fury was talking about.

\- Agent Lewis, I was informed that you woke up. – Spoke the director's voice from the speaker, that's when she noticed that the room she was in was used for containment of dangerous individuals. She looked around her to see the room completely empty except for essential medical equipment and her bed.

\- Director Fury... – She muttered to herself and slowly sat up, the weird feeling registered in her brain as she looked at her stomach. She wasn't ready for what she saw. The orb she found was now embedded in her flesh as if it melted inside, it glowed a pleasant white light but the warm feeling it produced was quite queer. – What happened? – She asked looking up at the one way mirror that showed her how she looked like. She was clean, dressed in white tank top and comfortable sweatpants.

\- You were compromised by the artefact. The team reported that it seemed like it chose you when it woke up. – Director pushed a button on the small screen and entered the room she was in slowly. – You were unresponsive, and Agent Philips decided to take you back. You were in a coma for three weeks.

\- Three weeks... – She whispered and sighed, it wasn't like anyone was waiting for her, nor anyone would worry except her co-workers. – Why am I here? – She asked again looking around.

\- The doctors tried to remove the foreign object from your body, but I'm guessing it didn't want to be removed. – He said crossing his hands on his chest. – We informed dr Banner and Mr Stark of your awakening, they will do some tests that we are unable to conduct here.

\- Roger that, sir. – She said and stood up to salute but she felt dizzy and fell on the ground. Her sight became odd, she didn't see the normal picture in front of her eyes it was all white mess with only a pattern of black displaying Fury's person, and as soon as it happened it was gone.

\- Well, that's new. – Said an unknown voice from behind Fury. It was Tony Stark waltzing in the room without an invitation. He was accompanied by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. – Is she supposed to glow? – Asked the billionaire looking down at her stomach which shared some similarities with his own glowing reactor, but he wasn't able to see it very well.

\- That's what you are to find out Stark. – Said Fury helping his agent to sit back down on her bed.

She was staying with the Avengers for last six months trying to figure out how her new acquired powers were. As far as they could find out she was able to manipulate the energy from the orb as a weapon as well as a light source which they found quite useful on this day. There was a blackout in the tower, and the darkness engulfed them all.

\- Hey! Tony! – She called as she left her room using her glowing stomach as a torch. She was now quite used to wearing crop tops which were exposing her belly. Right now she had a red one on her body covered with a black cardigan and skinny jeans. Her bare feet were patting on the floor as she walked to the lab. – JARVIS? – She called but there was no response. She heard a thud somewhere close by and after that there was a grunt and the sounds of a fight. The AI was silent in the darkness. She went towards the fight but someone caught her by the hand and put their hand on her mouth.

\- Shh... – It was Natasha and Veronica breathed a sigh of relieve. They stayed silent as Natasha put her leather jacket over the woman's stomach to hide her glow. – You need to stay quiet, they are here for you. Fury contacted me right before that he was suspecting it might happen. – The redhead explained and Nica nodded. They moved quietly towards the living area where they were sure they'll meet others, who were not asleep.

Before they could get there multiple red dots showed themselves on Natasha's back and Veronica pushed her out of the way of speeding bullets.

\- Run Natasha! – She screamed as she forced her legs to a dead run, however strong arms found their way to her hair and hands and entrapped her.

\- We've got her! Fall back! – Was all she heard before she was knocked unconscious.

They were looking for her for a couple of weeks, but the tracker that was in Natasha's jacket was left behind on the bridge over the river, and their only track was burned. Finally, however they found the base she was held in but when the jet was finally coming close to the base they were shocked to find it as a complete desolation with all the trees and buildings burned to ash.

\- What the hell happened here? – Asked Tony looking at the devastation. – JARVIS look for heat signatures.

\- Do you think she is still alive? – Steve looked through the window and felt worried.

\- Even if she isn't the orb will give out the heat visible to JARVIS. – Stark explained and the jet landed. The Ironman took off the ground to scan the place. – _The only heat signature I get is right in the middle of this rumble, but it's really weak._

\- You think she did that? – This time it was Natasha, who started jogging towards the centre of the circle of ash.

- _It is possible. We still don't know her full potential. –_ They heard Stark through the comms before they saw a soot and ash covered body cowering in the hole that the explosion of the energy did. It was Veronica alright, completely naked and barely alive. Her hair which used to be a beautiful shade of brown now were completely white, and the orb which glowed brightly was barely giving off any light.

\- Oh my god. – Said Natasha and she runs towards the girl. – Give me your jacket Clint! – She ordered and the archer who was in shock took off his jacket, to throw it to the redhead. Steve turned around and so did the other men.

\- Is she alive? – Asked Tony landing next to them, and opening his visor.

\- Yes, but barely. Turn around Stark! – Nat was barking orders now. – Cap, come on get her to the jet. – She said and Captain followed her order.

\- Why is he taking her? – Tony mused.

\- Because he is gentleman enough not to take a peak or do any of that perverted stuff you lot would. – She barked and walked next to Steve.

She woke up screaming, but nothing happened no energy blast, no light engulfing her form. She was in the hospital wing of the tower. She recognized the place after she looked around. She was wearing similar tank top and sweatpants she did when she first woke up from her coma. She touched her stomach and felt a weak flow of energy.

\- O my god... – She whispered and tears streamed down her temples.

\- Veronica? – Asked a timid voice of Bruce. – How are you feeling? – He asked walking closer to her bed.

\- I killed all those people... I killed them... I heard their screams... – She started feeling a sob shaking her body as she curled up in a ball.

\- Nica... – He started knowing full well how she felt. – I know how you feel. – He sat down on the edge of her bed. – Remember Harlem? – She sniffled in an answer and looked up at him, before finally sitting up to hug him hiding her face in his chest.

\- I didn't want to kill them, Bruce.

\- They were Hydra, they were going to hurt you. – He protested hugging her to give her some comfort.

It took another week for Veronica to gain back the energy she lost and to start talking to the others again. Most of the time she spent with Bruce because she felt like he was the only one who understood. Today she finally went to the common room and sat between Steve and Bucky on the couch pulling her legs under her. They were watching Supernatural hoping she would come out and join them, and they were right.

\- What did I miss? – She asked feeling their eyes on her but soon they started explaining the events of the last couple of events and promising her that they will watch them again with her. – Thanks, guys. – She said and she lied down putting her legs on Steve's and her head on Bucky's lap. The latter started playing with her hair.

\- I really like your hair now... – He muttered as he put his right hand on her soft hair. She looked up at him and saw his smile.

\- Thank you, Bucky. – She said and smiled back before letting herself enjoy this small comfortable reunion with two super soldiers. Soon the others joined in and it felt so normal and natural to be back with them all.


End file.
